Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as mediums connecting users and information has grown. In line with this, the use of display devices such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) has increased.
Among the aforementioned display devices, the organic light emitting display device includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels and a driver driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel.
In the organic light emitting display device, when a scan signal and a data signal are supplied to the subpixels disposed in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light to display an image. The organic light emitting display device has a problem in that when it is used for a long period of time, characteristics (threshold voltage, current, and mobility) of elements included in the subpixels are changed. In order to compensate for this, a scheme of adding a circuit for sensing the characteristics of the elements included in the subpixels has been proposed.
In the scheme of adding a sensing circuit, a sensing transistor and a sensing line are added in each of the subpixels. The scheme of adding a sensing circuit relatively increases complexity of a layout design of a display panel. The increase in complexity of the layout design of the display panel leads to an increase in a region in which different kinds of lines (or wirings) overlap each other.
In the conventionally proposed structure, a static electricity short, a by-product, or generation frequency of shorts due to the by-product and static electricity appear to be high in the portion in which different kinds of lines overlap each other. This causes a line defect in a specific line of a display surface of a display panel, resulting in poor image quality. Thus, the scheme of adding a sensing circuit needs to be studied to solve the problem that may arise in the process of manufacturing a display panel.